Yoko
Yoko is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort, and Wii Party. She is ranked #20 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. Wii Sports Her skill level in Tennis is 1200 (Pro), but if her partner is Mike, her skill level will be 1100. Otherwise, her partner is Keiko. She is also Pro category in Boxing being level 1450+ (the 4th best player).' '''Her skill level in Baseball is good at 650-700 and she leads a team of herself, Ai, Alex, Daisuke, Haru, Naomi, Ashley, Rachel, and Lucía. '''Yoko '''plays on Tyrone's, Andy's, Tatsuaki's, Steph's, Ryan's, Hayley's, Julie's, and Kathrin's baseball teams. Wii Sports Resort In Swordplay Showdown, '''Yoko' is the Boss of level 19. She is very defensive and strikes often. She is surrounded by 3-hearted fighters like Maria and Tyrone. It is recommended that you get to her with 3 hearts. In Swordplay, she is good enough. Her skill is 881-885. In Table Tennis, she is in Pro Class. Her level is 1226+. In Basketball, her skill level is low at only 282. Her team is Julie and Emily. She is bad at Cycling, coming 75th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Yoko is a Master Mii. Trivia * You can earn her badge for every 500 edits you make on "Japanese Miis" articles, for making 100 edits on "Females who plays Boxing" articles or for making 10 edits on "Mii's Who Love White" articles. * Her Japanese name is Yōko (ようこ). * In Wii Party, Yoko and Akira have the second best pair rating in Friend Connection at 68 points (Good Pals), just 2 points behind Matt, the Boxing and Swordplay Champion, and Lucía, the Table Tennis champion. * Yoko has the top default ranking for Marching Orders in Wii Party: 5000 points. * Yoko is the only Master Mii that has white as their favorite color. That includes second generation. * In both Tennis and Table Tennis she is the 19th best player, but in Basketball, she is the 19th worst player. coincidentally, she is the Boss of the 19th Stage in Swordplay Showdown. * She’s Japanese. * Yoko is ambidextrous because she is left-handed in Tennis, but is right-handed in Baseball and Table Tennis. * She is the only CPU Mii with that hair. *'Yoko', oddly, has designed the characters in Mario Kart 8, along with Misaki. *In her Wii Music artwork, she plays the Galactic Congas. *'Yoko' is one of the Swordplay Showdown bosses that appeared in the first Wii Sports game, others being Matt, Sarah, Marco, Steph and Anna. *Her name means "side" in Japanese. *Just like Tomoko and Fritz, she attacks quickly with no holding back in Stage 19 of Swordplay Showdown. It's best if you block. However, when she fails to attack, she defends herself from damage, just like Fritz. Gallery YokoDACotQR.JPG|'Yokos QR Code, as seen in the portrait. Badge-19-7.png|'Yoko's badge. Badge-47-2.png|'''Yoko's badge. Badge-62-5.png|'Yokos badge. 30- Yoko's Team.jpg|'Yoko's Baseball Team. IMG_20171209_115610.jpg|Charlie (skill 2557) vs '''Yoko (skill 1630): title defense. Yoko.png|'Yoko' as the level 19 Boss in Swordplay Showdown. Yoko galactic congas.jpeg|'Yoko' in a Wii Music artwork. Yoko-0.png 2018-02-09 (49).png|'Yoko' in Baseball. 20180210_072938.jpg|'Yoko' and her teammates Julie and Emily in Basketball. Wii Sports Boxing Vs. Saburo- Level 1406 (Highest Skill Level). - YouTube - Google Chrome 9 7 2019 7 34 48 AM.png 2018-02-09 (21).png IMG_0211.JPG|Yoko about to play a Table Tennis match. 2018-03-28 (20).png 2018-04-04 (8).png|Yoko doubling up with Mike in Wii Sports Tennis. 2018-04-05 (8).png|Yoko in Swordplay Speed Slice. IMG 0570.jpg|Yoko in Swap Meet with Oscar, Megan, Daisuke, Luca, and Lucia. 2018-05-25 (26).png|Another photo of Yoko in Swordplay Duel. 1531690026024176336960.jpg|Silver Medal earned in Wii Play "Shooting Range". 1531690311936708918032.jpg|Yoko in Wii Play "Find Mii". 1531690912352771452483.jpg|Bronze Medal earned in Wii Play "Find Mii". 15328722962402057038793.jpg|Silver Medal Earned in Wii Play "Table Tennis". 15328726929541508322970.jpg|Bronze Medal Earned in Wii Play "Pose Mii". 1532873193064824766884.jpg|Bronze Medal Earned in Wii Play "Tanks". IMG_0518.JPG|Yoko playing Basketball at High Noon. IMG_0636.JPG|Yoko swordfighting at Dusk. 2018-08-16 (56).png|Yoko (right) in Cycling. IMG 20180822 115213.jpg 1535977814649498430839.jpg|Silver Medal Earned in Wii Play "Laser Hockey". 15359782242021131797648.jpg|Bronze Medal Earned in Wii Play "Fishing". 15359786934331618668995.jpg|Gold Medal Earned in Wii Play "Charge!". 1535980007818646381485.jpg|Gold Medal Earned in Wii Play "Shooting Range". 2018-09-08 (9).png 2018-10-01 (62).png Gabi, Rachel, Jake, Tommy, Rin, Takashi, Daisuke, Misaki, Tatsuaki, Yoko, and Silke featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png James, Yoko, Mike, Lucia, Eduardo, Susana, Rachel, Sota, Shouta, Naomi, and Nelly featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Oscar, Tomoko, Theo, Yoko, George, Lucia, Tatsuaki, Stephanie, and Matt featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Matt, Susana, Marco, Chika, Yoko, Kentaro, Sota, Oscar, Sandra, Akira, and Alex featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Victor, Ryan, Sandra, Ai, Andy, Yoko, Eddy, and Patrick featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Mia, David, Saburo, Pierre, Andy, Alisha, Holly, Jackie, Abby, Midori, Miguel, and Yoko featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png IMG_20181102_203616.jpg Marco, Yoko, and Sandra participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Chika, Yoko, and Elisa participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png Michael, Ren, Saburo, Emily, Silke, and Yoko featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Yoko, Lucia, Eduardo, Theo, Patrick, and Midori featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Naomi, Yoko, and Maria featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png George, Yoko, and Akira participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png George, Yoko, and Akira participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png George, Yoko, and Akira participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png George, Yoko, and Akira participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png George, Yoko, and Akira participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Yoko and Akira participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Yoko, Elisa, Shinnosuke, Haru, Lucia, Shouta, Hiroshi, and Victor featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Yoko, Sarah, Eva, Elisa, Hiromi, Kentaro, and Miguel featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Yoko in Bowling.JPG Cole, Fumiko, Ryan, James, Hiromi, Ashley, Hiroshi, Abby, Gabi, Kentaro, Tatsuaki, Fritz, Yoshi, Greg, and Yoko featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png IMG 1528.jpg IMG 1607.jpg IMG 1697.jpg Hayley, Andy, Cole, Ian, Gwen, Victor, Yoko, and Anna featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Yoko, Kentaro and Marco participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Swordplay Showdown Bosses-Stages 1-20.jpg 5- Master.jpg IMG 1941.jpg IMG_2343.jpg|Fritz with Andy, Chika, Yoko, Cole, Shouta, Mike, and Rin Pablo, Yoko and Tyrone participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Yoko, Steph and Tyrone participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Eva,_Akira,_Yoko_and_Tyrone_participating_in_Chin-Up_Champ_in_Wii_Party.png Lucia,_Pierre_and_Yoko_participating_in_Stop_Watchers_in_Wii_Party.png Bingo Card 3.png Theo,_Marisa,_Yoko_and_Victor_participating_in_Stop_Watchers_in_Wii_Party.png Bingo Card 4.png Mike, Tyrone, Yoko and Steph participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Ursula, Midori and Yoko participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Yoko,_Sakura_and_Matt_participating_in_Suacer_Snaps_in_Wii_Party.png Yoko,_Matt_and_Marisa_participating_in_Space_Race_in_Wii_Party.png Yoko participating in Timber Topple in Wii Party.png Yoko, Akira and Tyrone participating in Space Race in Wii Party.png Giovanna, George, Pierre and Yoko participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Martin, Yoko, Alisha and Tyrone participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Yoko, Emma and Tyrone participating in Jumbo Jump in Wii Party.png Shinta, Marisa, Yoko and Pierre participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Victor, Matt and Yoko participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Yoko, Takumi and Victor participating in Saucer Snaps in Wii Party.png David, George, Yoko and Stephanie participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(109).jpg Yoko in rhythm boxing.png Yoko in Golf.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(322).jpg Capture d’écran 2018-08-18 à 14.10.47.png Yoko Marisa and Fritz in a Wii U match.jpg SmashBrosUltimateYoko.jpg|'Yoko' in SSBU. Category:Swordplay Showdown Bosses Category:Master CPU Category:Female Miis Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Triple Pro Category:Pro Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Mii Category:Wii Sports Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Mii Category:Wii Party Category:Japanese Miis Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:Non-American Miis Category:White Females Category:CPU Category:Boxing Pros Category:Table Tennis Pros Category:Top 10 Category:Top 5 Category:Tennis Pros Category:Mii's Who Love White Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:Ambidextrous Miis Category:Half-Pro Miis Category:Wii Category:Females who play Boxing Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Miis that appear on every kind of badges Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Nintendo Category:Triple Badge Miis Category:Right handed Category:Left handed Category:Miis whose eyebrows don't match their hair color Category:Miis that wore Lanky Black Armor Category:Miis with tanned skin color